


Drunk on you

by lilyxxxooo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Amazingphil - Freeform, BoyxBoy, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil - Freeform, Smut, YouTube, danhowell, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phillester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyxxxooo/pseuds/lilyxxxooo
Summary: Dan and Phil play google feud. The twist is that they're drunk and so in love unbenown to their viewers.





	Drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, smut, alcohol 
> 
> Based on the final google feud on DAPG

Dan and Phil had been lay on their bed when Phil had piped up and suggested pizza and wine.

 

"I don't know, Phil," Dan said. "We're filming soon."

"So? We don't have to drink too much! Come on, Dan, we've been touring for ages now. We should treat ourselves!"

"Okay, you win. But if I embarrass myself, I'm blaming you."

"Okay, Danny," Phil smirked, picking up the phone and ordering a large pepperoni pizza and two bottles of wine.

"Shall we start filming before the food comes?" Dan suggested, already setting up the camera. At least this way they'd have atleast a few minutes of useable content. Phil agreed and helped Dan to set up, checking lighting and testing the microphone. Once they were done they sat down in their respective seats and Dan started the camera.

"Hello DanandPhilGames all knowing robots!" Phil exclaimed.  Dan started to talk about robots and Phil jumped in to say that TV's now have webcams.

"Dont get up to anything you wouldn't tweet," Dan shrugged.

"Oh, I mean, you get up to alot when you're not tweeting," Phil said suggestively. Dan turned to look at him and gulped, accidently staring at his boyfriend for too long. He shook himself out of it and carried on the conversation with Phil. He zoned in to what Phil was saying and wished he hadn't.

"They're looking at you naked when you run across the lounge because you've forgotten a towel!" Phil said. Dan thought about the times Phil had come into the lounge, naked. He wouldn't run though. He'd walk slowly, leaving Dan gawking after him and hot.

Dan tried to concentrate on the game now but was failing pretty miserably. All he could think about was Phil. Naked.

A few minutes later, they hadn't gotten too many answers and Phil was beginning to feel frustrated. He was relieved though to see "A game show about" come up on the screen as he'd always had many ideas for game shows, even being on one when he was much younger.

"This is like my secret ideas folder on my laptop!" Phil said happily, realising this could be an advanatge to him.

"It is? What else is in that folder, Phil?" Dan suggested cheekily. 

 

"Ehhh," Phil said, biting his lip as he thought about the wonders that folder held. As Dan and Phil frequently filmed together, there were many times where they wouldn't be able to resist each other and had to edit it out. In that folder, were the edited out clips. Some of the clips were mild but some of them were dirty and full and Phil was starting to feel hot even thinking about it.

"Do we want to know?" Dan grinned. The little shit knew how much those clips got to Phil.

"You don't want to know."

At that moment, the phone rang and Phil was thankful for the arrival of the room service so he had some time to cool down before carrying on filming. He shut the camera off as Dan went to collect it and sat down. Dan came back with the large pizza and the wine. The staff had also put a little candle in the centre. Dan laughed.

"Romantic pizza for 2!"

"Nice! Thankyou kind sir," Phil faked a posh accent making Dan pout.

"Are you trying to copy my accent?" he asked.

"What if I was?" Phil inquired

Dan sat down at the small table in their room and put the pizza between them.

"I'd have to punish you."

Phil blushed at that and began to cut the pizza, looking down to try and avoid Dans eyes and so he couldn't see the redness of his cheeks. Dan, however, knew how to get the Phil and smirked as he looked down. He began to pour the wine, two generous helpings, and put a glass in front of phil.

"Drink up, love," Dan winked, sipping at his own wine.

"What are you doing to me, Daniel?" Phil sighed. He'd caught onto Dans game as he made eye contact with him. "Two can play at that game."

Phil drank his wine, not breaking eye contact with Dan. He could see the younger boy fall apart under the intensity of his stare and he loved doing this to him. To see the bob of his adam's apple as he'd gulp and then see his pupils dilate and those brown eyes become impossibly darker. He grinned and reached to get some pizza once he knew he had Dan round his little finger. Dan would later try to get Phil to forget about filming the video and have drunk sex with him instead. Phil would push Dan away and tut and go straight back to filming leaving Dan hot and bothered. They did it a lot, the tension would rise and when it snapped it was always absolutely amazing what the two boys would share.

By the time they'd finished the pizza between the flirting, they'd both drank four large glasses of wine and Dan, being the light weight he was, was far more tipsy than Phil. Phil had to admit he was tipsy but he could see the alcohol getting to Dan. Phil stood up and helped Dan up who instantly went to his neck. He began to kiss it slowly and reached down to rub Phil's thigh. He moaned lightly against his neck and heard Phil's breath hitch. He was getting there. He let his hand drift and massage Phil's cock. He felt it harden beneath his hand. He smirked and stopped.

"Time to film!" Dan said cheerily, pulling Phil over the his seat. Phil sat dumbfounded as Dan began the recording and told the viewers that they'd had pizza.

"It was so good!" Phil said, glancing at Dan. He wasn't sure whether it was the pizza or what had happened afterwards though.

Phil struggled to concentrate for the rest of the video. Dans hand was on his knee, silently teasing beneath the camera view. He saw Phil bite his lip when they'd catch eye contact. A few times. There would be a non-suspicious jumpcut after that. 

They both got to a point when they were frustrated at the game and also wanted each other really badly. They wrapped the recording up and as soon as the camera was off, Dan had crawled onto Phil's chair and sat between his legs. He kissed him passionately and moaned gently into Phil's mouth. He'd wait too damn long for this. Whilst being on tour, they had barely any time together and stops at hotels could be quite rare since they were moving between theatres so much. Dan stood up and pulled Phil over the the bed and pushed him down on it. Dan removed his own clothes first before moving to Phil's belt and pulling his clothes off too. Phil grabbed the lube off the side table as Dan undressed him then slathered it onto himself and Dans hole when he'd done. Dan sat and sank down onto Phil's dick. They both moaned at the relief it brought. Dan began to bounce, slowly at first, before picking up speed once he was fully adjusted. Phil started to thrust up too when he saw Dan becoming a bit tired. He flipped them over and took Dan from behind instead, pounding into him like this was the last time they'd have each other like this. To be fair, their next hotel stop wasn't for another three weeks, which was a long time to wait as, at home, they'd usually do it much more frequently. Dan moaned loudly, biting a pillow to ty and respect the people next door, as Phil picked up speed.

"Close," he managed to grunt out, feeling his high nearly coming over him.

"Me too," Phil groaned. He loved the feeling of Dan around him, tight and warm. Dan reached down to wank himself. He shivered as he came, letting the pillow fall as his moans filled the room.

"Dan!" Phil exclaimed. The pulsating of Dans hole around him brought him to release. He pumped into Dan a few more times before pulling out of him and going to retrieve a towel. He first cleaned up the mess on the bed that Dan had left before helping to clean Dan up and then himself.

"Bath?" Dan smiled blissfully. "They have a really big one here."

"Of course, my love," Phil said, kissing Dans forehead and putting an arm around his waist. Dan was always a bit jelly legged after sex. They made their way to the bathroom and Phil sat Dan down on the toilet seat as he worked on filling the bath with water and the complimentary bubble bath that was on the side. He helped Dan into it once it was mostly full and climbed in behind him, turning the tap off with his toe and cuddling Dan around his waist. They lent back and Dan sighed peacefully.

"I love you, darling," Dan whispered quietly. He loved that Phil always took such good care after him after they made love. He felt warm and appreciate and so so in love. He'd defiantly found his soulmate. The thought made him cry, happy tears.

"I love you too, love, why are you crying?" Phil began to wipe the tears at Dans eyes and was relieved to see Dan smiling as he turned to look at Phil lovingly.

"You're just perfect," Dan said simply. Phil smiled and kissed Dan a few times. "Even though, I was always really difficult when I was younger and a few years ago when I tried to push you away, you were always there. You just understood me perfectly. And even after all these years, you still stand by and understand me. You're my soulmate."

Phil listened to his love with tears in his own eyes. They were so disgustingly sweet around each other, but that was just them. They wanted each other to know how much they meant.

"Dan, you can never ever get rid of me. And I will try my hardest to always be the perfect man for you. I can't wait for the rest of our journey together, love. Marriage, kids, pets and a house we can call our own. You're my soulmate too, Dan, forever and always."

And after that they held each other in silence until they headed off to bed. Tomorrow they'd do another show, and they'd give each other a kiss before the show and say their good lucks. And the longing looks during the show? No one questioned them anymore. They were in love, and people knew that. Whether they believed platonically or together. Their audience still knew they loved each other.


End file.
